zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Temple of Courage: Reboot
Green Rupee and I have been talking a little about things that have kind of died off here at Zeldapedia, namely Featured Articles and the Temple of Courage. We've come to the conclusion that one person can just take over the Featured Articles, switching it out the first of every month. If anyone feels strongly that we should vote on them, feel free to say so. The ToC is another story. I feel like we have sufficient material for a while with two new games out, but someone would have to write the intros. I'm willing to give it a shot, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm hoping that rebooting the ToC may give the Wiki a little more activity. Any other thoughts? —'Ceiling Master' 00:36, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure about the whole "dictatorship" thing with featured articles... I feel like it has upsides and downsides. While we're on the subject of rebooting things, should we eventually start doing a monthly poll again too? HH 00:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I would be taking full control of the featured article situation "if" nobody has suggested anything to be featured. Otherwise it's up to everyone else to suggest stuff. Sorry if I made that a little unclear. I was just thinking that since there hadn't been a suggestion since 2013. :Also, Ceiling Master, another issue with the ToC is choosing a color for each contestants. Normally we chose one that worked with each specific "combatant", however, I think we should just simplify the process by using two colors all the time like red and blue or something like that. Green Rupee 05:27, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I see where you're coming from with the colors thing, but I think that would make it more... boring, somehow. Having unique colors each time is something that I feel made the ToC different from other Wikis' similar voting competitions. Unless it becomes an issue, or is just too much trouble to bother with anymore, I'd like to stick with it. —'Ceiling Master' 17:02, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Having one colour scheme would simplify it a bit but only by the smallest margin. Thinking up new colours really shouldn't be all that hard and I doubt anyone will be annoyed if we're a little uninventive. As for the feature articles, my only concern is that we outright don't have too many articles of featured standards that havn't already been up there at some point. It'd do great to give life to it again but it won't do much if we have a great featured articles for the next three months and then have nothing to show again for another two years. Oni Link 23:45, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::For featured articles, I'm hoping that with ALBW, we can hold out until Zelda Wii U comes out. —'Ceiling Master' 00:25, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::I was looking around and we definitely have enough quality articles for another year or so of featured articles. Green Rupee 00:58, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to start up the discussion here again by asking how often would we hold the ToC fights. Before, when it is weekly, we ran out of good ideas for fights quickly. I'd like to suggest every two weeks so we have more time for people to vote for the current fight and to suggest future ones. I think in the long run every two weeks is more beneficial. Green Rupee 23:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :I agree Oni Link 01:05, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Every two weeks is good with me. More voting time is probably for the best. Also might get better suggestions that way. —'Ceiling Master' 02:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::For the TOC: every two weeks should be fine, and coming up with unique colors shouldn't be terribly difficult and is something I always liked. For featured articles: a "dictatorship" isn't really how I choose to see it. As long as everyone else is allowed to critique a suggestion, it's really just one person who is expected to make suggestions in the event nobody else does. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, calling it a "dictatorship" was bad on my part. I don't want to run it by myself, but if it comes down to it I'm willing to. That's all I meant by that. Green Rupee 04:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Constitutional Monarchy then. Oni Link 09:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Glad we all seem to be in agreement on the featured articles as well as the ToC. With all that in mind, I've tried my hand at writing the intro for the current "winner" in the suggestions. I'm open to any criticism (preferably constructive). —'Ceiling Master' 21:26, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Looks good to me. HH 02:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. I couldn't find a transparent image of Yuga, unfortunately... —'Ceiling Master' 17:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Bump Right, it's been over a week... does anyone have any serious objections? I don't want to just put it out there until I get some more feedback... —'Ceiling Master' 18:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm all for it. HH 04:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Rebump I just had an interesting idea. I'm really hoping that information on Zelda Wii U will come out in the next few months, maybe even a release date, and attract some more readers here. With that, we can officially restart the ToC to coincide with the tenth anniversary of Zeldapedia; June 15. How cool would that be? —'Ceiling Master' 18:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Wow Zeldapedia is ten years old. That's kind of easy and hard to believe at the same time. I think it's a great idea. Even our meager attempts to get things done should establish some kind of back log for it over the next six months if we can get the ball rolling. Oni Link 19:04, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd just like to say I am happy to help in any way I can with the writing of intros and such. I loved the ToC when I was here in its heyday, and it would be awesome to be a part of its revival. I tend to be able to get on my laptop most evenings, so I could keep up with it. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::That would be great, thanks! I had almost forgotten about all this, and I'm still not particularly ecstatic about my intro attempt. —'Ceiling Master' 18:47, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Who used to do the intros? HH 01:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::: IIRC, it varied. A guy named Watcher did them at first, but I think AK did them for a long time, and occasionally people like Japas and EveryDayJoe used to help. Read: Nobody still active, from what I remember. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 18:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I wasn't really expecting anyone who did it back then to still be active, considering we have so few active users right now. I thought CM's was pretty good though, and it seemed pretty similar to the previous intros I've read in various archives. HH 23:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I liked CM's intro, though splitting the responsibility between more than one person would probably help things along. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:05, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say I never really realized how much work went into all this. Thanks to all of you for keeping up with it all!User:Hookshooter :Well, we're trying. To everyone else in the discussion, I'm good with sharing with Stars if you think I can do an acceptable job. —'Ceiling Master' 16:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC)